Look Right Through Me
by fallen-something
Summary: Spuffy. AU. Post Chosen. Spikes back, but not in the way he expected to. Only his soul is back and nobody can touch, see or hear him. Assuming Spike never popped in the “Angel” series. It's actually better than it sounds.R&R yeah?
1. Honey, I'm Home

Spuffy!

SUMMARY: Spikes back, but not in the way he expected to. Only his soul is back and nobody can touch, see or hear him. Spuffy. (Assuming he never popped in the "Angel" series.)

A/N: So I don't really follow the Angel series, I know Spike was there. But in my story he never appeared until now. Also I had my setting in Sunnydale because the location is easier to visualize especially in the Summers' house.

Reviews are very much appreciated and are a source of inspiration to write chapters xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

Chapter One – Honey, I'm Home

Spike blinked a few times before he fully opened his eyes: He was lying on the ground in a dark room

"Where the bloody hell am I?" He groaned as he got up. He looked around, vampire night vision really came in handy. Was he in someone's basement? He found a staircase and made his way up.

The upstairs of wherever he was conveniently lighted—Hallway, lockers, bulletin boards, and classrooms—He was in a school. He looked out a window and saw the moon almost completely obscured by the dark clouds.

"Just a jiff," He pondered, "Isn't this where I died? That's right. The amulet, the big bright light, Buffy-- Buffy! " Upon remembering her, Spike quickly ran to the nearest exit and let himself out.

The night breeze felt nice, he looked around some more, hoping to find some sort of clue to answer why he was here (Not that he wasn't grateful to be alive. The being alive bit—undead alive—was great.) He guessed right, it was that same high school. Turns out the school was rebuilt and on the same location too. It wasn't just the school, seemed like the whole of Sunnydale was rebuilt. Nostalgia filled his gut, if the school was in the same place, could Buffy's house be too? Wasting no time at all, he went into the direction of Buffy's home.

On his way, he saw a thrown out newspaper on the street, picking it up the title read: Sunnydale: New and Improved!

'_Really, these journalists should think of more clever headings' He thought._

Spike read on: August 30, 2005. It's only been a month since Sunnydale was open for former residents to occupy their homes that were destroyed in the odd explosion 2 years ago. The government paid extra attention in trying to rebuild Sunnydale exactly as it was back then.The 2 years of hard work paid off! Now, the towns buzzing, many families have come back to pick up where they left off. The high school is also going to start accepting enrollees for the start of school next month. Sunnydale is back on the map and everyone couldn't be happier.

Spike gave out a long whistle, "Two years huh?" He murmured to himself. He continued walking. The streets were quiet, but he could see that the houses had quickly been occupied. There were cars in the garages, flyers on the electrical posts, dog houses on the lawn. He kept on wondering about Buffy. Was she seeing someone? Did she mourn for him? How would she react upon seeing him? Did she mean what she said 2 years ago? Did she truly love him? Questions filled up his head until he finally reached her house. It was very similar to the old one. A few changes here and there, but he recognized it as the Summers' home. He felt his chest tighten when he saw the light on in Buffy's room. Assuming it was still her room. Assuming it was still her house! It could just be some random family for all he knew. But then he saw her, she was looking out her window, and she looked more beautiful than ever. If his heart could beat, it would surely be moving at an abnormally fast pace.

He ran to the front door. Closed his eyes and took a deep breath, upon composing himself he knocked. He could hear footsteps going down the stairs. Then the door opened to reveal her, he ran up to her to give her a tight hug, but just went right through her causing him to loose balance and fall on the floor. His eyes widened realizing what just happened.

Buffy looked left and right out the door. "Huh, I could have sworn I heard someone knocking."

"Buffy! Buffy! It's me, I'm here!" He said frantically trying to touch her, but seeing his arms just go through her. She turned in his direction, went through him and walked up the stairs.

Spike stood there frozen in shock. He couldn't be seen, couldn't be heard, walked through things! He was a ghost.

A/N So, review please. )


	2. Yes, I'm Alright

A/N: My biggest thanks to the reviewers. XD Thanks aswell to my sister and cousins for helping me edit this. I hope it doesnt get too confusing.

Chapter Two - Yes, I'm alright

Spike wobbled up the stairs following Buffy to her room. He was still very confused. "Bugger!" He muttered, as he walked right through Buffy's bedroom door when she closed it behind her. Buffy made her way onto her bed and made herself comfortable; she sat there hugging her knees.

"Spike, " Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy!" Spike quickly made his towards her, "Love, I thought you couldn't see me! I was worried that—Buffy?" He noticed she wasn't even looking at him.

"I miss you so bad," Buffy's depression was evident in her tone, she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Oh God! Who am I kidding? He can't hear me, he's not here anymore." She said hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"No!" Spike attempted to caress Buffy's cheek but his hand just went through, "Bollocks!"

"Stupid vampire had to go out and save the world all by himself," she let out a bitter chuckle, her chuckle was on the verge of breaking into a sob but she collected herself with a deep breath.

"You miss me?" Spike whispered, half of him was relieved to know that Buffy actually cared for him enough to miss him. But the other half was killing him, Buffy hurting was bad enough, but to have been the cause of that was heartbreaking. "If only I could hold you now," He said to her.

He tried to take her hand and failed. "What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" He ran up to the door throwing a punch at it. THUD!

Buffy snapped her head up, hearing something at her door "Is—Is someone there?" She called out.

"I—it-- it didn't go through," Spike mumbled to himself, looking at his fist. "Hey, now just a minute, I got to hold that newspaper too! I knocked on the door. And I even broke down the door of that school."

"Great! Things that go bump in the night, icing on my cake!" Buffy said sarcastically, She wiped the tears off her eyes and tucked herself under the covers. "Goodnight Spike," she said before closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams pet." He said to her lovingly. Spike contemplated on his condition. He was able to touch that newspaper and hit the door. Before he ran up to give Buffy a hug he was touching things just fine. The school, the newspaper, the front door, and now, in his rage, he had punched Buffy's bedroom door. Spike looked intently on a book on Buffy's dresser. "You can do this Spike," he told himself. When he tried to grab it his hands just went through again. After trying a few more times he finally gave up and sank on the floor leaning on the wall exasperated. It was only a few seconds later that it clicked in his head that he didn't go through the wall. Upon that realization, he fell back through the wall, and his torso was now in the hall. "Damn it!"

Spike decided to take a look around. Dawn still had her same room and so did Willow, except now, Kennedy was living with them. Xander was in the basement turned bedroom. The house was pretty much the same, only with less furniture. He then went out to the yard trying to figure out how to be able to touch.

A few hours had passed and it wouldn't be long before the sun came up. He had finally got the hang of his sense of touch. He went back into the house, feeling a sense of personal triumph when he turned the knob and opened the door normally. He went up to Buffy's room. He just went through the wall so not to disturb her sleep. His heart melted as he watched her. He looked at her, then at his hand, then back to her. He slowly bent down and gently laid his on her cheek. Buffy stirred, and mumbled. He quickly removed his hand not wanting to wake her.

Buffy awoke with a yawn. She made up her bed and made her way downstairs. Spike trailed close behind her. He couldn't decide whether or not to just run up to her and hold her in his arms—it would probably freak her out, and she might also think she was being attacked. So he held back, observing everyone.

Willow and Kennedy were in the kitchen having coffee when Buffy came in.

"Morning!" They greeted cheerily. Willow's jolly expression suddenly changed into a confused one.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I feel another presence."

Spike's eyes widened, "Ding ding ding, 1000 points for the witch," he commented.

"Should I be worried?" Buffy asked, opening the refrigerator in search of milk.

"No, I don't think so, it's not bad aura, good aura."

Dawn came in a few minutes later. "Hey guys!" she greeted. "So, I was watching this movie last night, and oh my gosh there was this actor who was just gorgeous, he had bleach blonde hair and he was all punk and wearing a coat. He reminded me a lot of Spike." She put her hand over her mouth when she let Spike's name slip out. "Sorry I didn't mean to—I mean not that it should matter—not that it doesn't—I'm going to shut up now," she said fidgeting. She gave Buffy an apologetic look.

"Dawnie, I won't go crazy if you just mention his name you know." Buffy reassured her.

"Yeah of course not, you wouldn't—not that you shouldn't—but you know—I—sorry!"

Spike smirked at the scene unfolding before him. "Same old Niblet."

"Buf," Willow started, "You know you can talk to us right? About anything at all or anyone, we're here for you."

"Guys, really I'm okay, I just—I'm fine, you don't need to worry" Buffy was getting annoyed with having to reassure everyone all the time. Yes, she missed Spike but she was holding up. She was trying, at least. But she had to let her friend think she was fine and dandy and smiles.

"You don't seem very fine," Kennedy added breaking Buffy's train of thought.

Buffy was hanging by a thread on exploding on her friends with all their "caring."

Xander wandered into the kitchen, " Hey guys I found a few spikes lying around in the basement," -- that did it for Buffy.

"Will all of you just stop asking about him?" She yelled, leaving the kitchen exasperated. And a worried Spike followed her out.

"What'd I say?" Xander asked innocently.

The day went slowly for Buffy, but it was finally sundown. She went out to patrol. She probably didn't need to, but she had to get out of that house or it would drive her nuts. Spike followed behind her protectively.

The cemetery was quiet and uneventful. After 2 hours of walking around, Buffy decided to head home and go to bed early.

Spike was debating with himself the whole day. The observing thing wasn't his style. But Buffy not being able to see or hear him was a problem. He thought about writing her a note, but decided against it. He was squatting at the foot of her bed watching her sleep. His eyes widened sensing a certain someone's presence: "Angel?" he murmured to himself.

"Buffy!" came a call from the outside, followed by a knock on the door. Buffy's eyes shot open recognizing Angel's voice.

Buffy, followed by Spike, went down to get the door. Buffy didn't expect what happened next when she opened the door for Angel: "Buffy hey, sorry for the sudden visit—" Angel's eyes widened looking past Buffy, "Spike?" He said looking dazed.

A/N: Review Please!


	3. What Took You So Long

A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews, putting it on your alerts and favorites. Means a lot D

Chapter Three - What Took You So Long.

(geez i should come up with better titles )

"Spike?" Angel said dazed.

"You—you can see me?" Spike asked just as startled.

"Huh? What do you mean, Of course I do. When did you get back? How did you get back?"

"Angel? You're confusing me," Buffy butt in.

"Spike, I didn't know that he was back, Buffy," Angel replied.

"No, you don't get it, something's wrong with me." Spike told Angel. He could see that this whole scenario was troubling Buffy.

"That's not funny, Angel," Buffy gave Angel an icy look.

"Buf, no, he's right behind you!" Angel urged.

Buffy was tempted to look behind her, but she knew that when she saw that nothing was there, it would only destroy her. As much as she hoped Angel was telling the truth, she was convinced he was just playing a cruel joke on her.

"Stop it!" Buffy's voice was breaking.

"Angel! You stupid git, can't you see what you're doing to her?" Spike raised his voice, frustrated.

"Buf! Spike's just there!" Angel grabbed Buffy's shoulders and spun her around.

Just as Buffy expected, she saw nothing but the stairway. But even though she hadn't expected anything, it still felt horrible. Buffy spun back around facing Angel and shoved him away.

"Spike's there Buffy, I swear!" Angel's face was full of conviction but Buffy couldn't bring herself to believe him. Even a spark of hope that Spike was back would be the greatest thing. But to have that hope crushed will completely break down the tough exterior she's been trying to put on for the past 2 years. She wasn't over him. She missed him. She loved him. She loved him all along. He was gone. He wasn't coming back.

Spike saw Buffy's face full of emotion--anger, sadness, maybe a tinge of hope. She was about to throw a punch at Angel, when like a sudden impulse; Spike jumped towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Buffy was stiff in confusion—her eyes full of hot tears that were about to fall. She could feel someone holding her. There was a sense of familiarity—it was just like the way Spike held her. She shook her head in disbelief; she could feel him holding her but she couldn't see him, hear him or even touch the arm that she felt on her waist.

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it. Tell her that" Spike said.

"What?" Angel asked in bewilderment.

"Just tell her, you ponce!" Spike said angrily.

"Uh. No you don't, but thanks for saying it. Does that mean anything to you?" Angel told Buffy who was now sobbing.

Buffy looked up at Angel, "How do you know that?" she cried defensively. "You're not supposed to know that!"

"I told you, he's here," Angel said softly. He didn't like to see Buffy cry.

Spike held her tighter, "Please know it's me, luv," he said. Buffy closed her eyes, "god Spike, is it really you? Are you really here? " She said, her voice barely audible.

Spike kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Buffy," he whispered in her ear even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Hearing what Spike had said, Angel's face softened. As he watched them he saw the depth of Spike's feelings for Buffy and vice versa. He could see it, right in front of him, just how much they loved each other. "He says, he loves you," Angel said quietly

"Tell him he's a goof for not coming out of the school with me that day."

"I think he can hear you," Angel replied.

Spike loosened his hug and slowly let go of Buffy, "No!" She let out. She then felt him caress her cheek and kiss her forehead.

Spike walked over to a table, and picked up a pen and a pad of post-its. He wrote:

'**Hi' **and showed it to Buffy. He then scowled at himself seeing how lame that was. **'So I'm back I guess…' **he put down. "I'm back I guess? What the hell!" He scolded himself. He was unsure of what to write down next, but after a few moments he finally added: **'I really missed you**,**' **then panicking he wrote down, **'I think Angel's here on official business.' **

"Ow right, uhm living room then." Buffy suggested. She smiled when she felt Spike hold her hand. "I've missed you too," she told him.

Trying to remain cool, Spike showed her another note: **'Hey pet, I think tall, dark and, forehead over there is jealous.' **

Buffy let out a little giggle, "It's really you, isn't it?" Her eyes no longer expressed grief, but joy. She still felt a small amount of uncertainty though. This whole thing was playing all too quickly for her to take in.

'**Yeah luv.'** Spike wrote, including a drawing of a smiley with fangs.

"How is it that I can't see you?" Buffy asked sadly, her eyes cast downwards. But chuckled when she looked up and saw the post-its floating in front of her. "I will never get used to flying post-its but I'll take what I can get," she added with a laugh.

Spike pulled her to the couch and sat her down, **'I don't know, but we'll figure it out. How do you feel about flying ballpoints****?**' he wrote.

She laughed again, with a grin from ear to ear. "They're alright, nothing special." She was feeling over the moon at that moment.

Angel interrupted with a forced cough. "Guys, so there's this demon we're having a hard time with and it came here to Sunnydale," he began, "So I need your help to track it and kill it."

"How does it look like?" Buffy asked lamely. Spike was holding her hand tightly. She was too overwhelmed with everything that she didn't really care about what Angel was saying.

"Big and ugly, I assume." Spike commented.

Angel glared at Spike, who just shrugged it off with a smirk on his face. Angel turned his attention back to Buffy and replied: " It looks human on the outside but he's very tricky because he's a shape-shifter, He almost killed me back in L.A. I wasn't watching—" he stopped explaining when he noticed both of them weren't even listening.

Spike was all smiles, and Buffy was laughing at something he had scribbled down.

"That doesn't look at all like Angel," Buffy said. "Well, kind of."

"Still here!" Angel half yelled, attempting to get their attention. They both looked up with grins on their faces.

"Sorry mate," Spike apologised half jokingly.

"Sorry, sorry! You have my full attention now," Buffy told Angel.

"This guy, he can shape-shift into anything he's ever killed--human, vampire, a few demons. And he's looking to reopen the hell mouth here in Sunnydale."

"How do you suppose we find him then?" Spike asked.

"That's what I came here for, maybe Willow could do a locator spell or something? We can't ever tell what shape he'll be in."

"Alright, I'll go wake the gang." Buffy felt Spike let go of her hand and she gave a little pout. Reluctantly, she made her way upstairs. Spike watched her lovingly as she walked away.

"How is it that you can see me, and no one else can?" Spike asked all of a sudden.

"Maybe it's a vampire thing." Angel answered.

"Could you do me a favour, you got all that posh research team or whatever back in L.A—could you maybe try to figure out how to get me to back to normal?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." There was moment of silence between them, then Angel spoke up again, "Spike, if you hurt her…"

"No, I'll never hurt her, not again. I couldn't live with myself if I did." Spike reassured him. There was another awkward silence. "Hey," Spike began, "Do—you know—do you think she loves me?" He asked, feeling a bit uneasy and vulnerable.

"I think—" Angel was about to say, but Buffy, together with Willow and Kennedy came running down the stairs.

"I'll go get Xander. Angel, give them the 411. And let's get this over with." Buffy said in her commanding voice. Before leaving the living room to go down to the basement, she glanced at the pad of post-is and pen on the table and wondered if Spike was still on the couch. It was very inconvenient that she couldn't see him.

When Buffy came back up with Xander, Angel had finished briefing the other two on the situation.

"Buffy, I feel that presence again." Willow said.

Spike picked up the pen and pad, wanting to clear up the mystery of the "presence."

"Now really Willow!" Xander scolded, "The table is like 2 feet away from you, if you wanted the post-its you could have just walked over there."

"Hey!" Willow replied slightly annoyed. "Why do you always assume it's me? Hello, reformed now and not using magic for everything! Oh, wow flying post-its."

Spike wrote down: **'It's me, Spike' **and was nearing Willow and Kennedy. "It's getting closer!" Willow said frantically. Before they could see what was written on it, Kennedy sent it flying across the room with a kick.

"Hey! She kicked my post-it's" Spike whined. Angel was just amused by what was happening.

"You just kicked it! What if there's a demon trapped inside, and you got it out!" Xander cried turning a little pale.

Kennedy declared, "Then we'll kick demon ass!" sneering at the pad of post-its on the floor.

Buffy nervously glanced at Angel then back at the post-its which was now in the air again. In a split second decision, she lied. " Ha! Gotcha! It's just me, I've been practicing a little levitating." She hurriedly grabbed the post – its and shoved it in her pocket.

Spike obliged with Buffy's decision to keep his being there, their little secret. He gave her shoulder a squeeze to reassure her. He then retreated to a spot at the far end of the room.

Convinced, "Way to go Buffy!" Willow complimented. "I can also show you to other spells if you'd like."

"Oh no, it's fine. I just wanted to try it, and it turns out magic's not for me."

It didn't take long before Willow finished the spell. She also created a spark of light, which could lead them to the demon. With that, Angel, Buffy and Kennedy—with Spike following behind them—grabbed their weapons and were out the door.

A/N: Please review, they make me happy. LOL


	4. Dope

**A/N: Overflowing gratitude to the reviewers XD!**

**Chapter Four – Dope**

The spark led them to Sunnydale High School. It disappeared at the back of the school just above a hole in the ground and it looked like someone was inside it, still digging. They hid, crouched down behind the bushes and discussed their course of action.

Angel took charge. "Alright, here's the plan. We do this as quickly as possible. This guy is strong so we need at least two people to hold him down, that will be me and Spike—I mean, just me," Angel looked up at Kennedy who was listening intently to check if she noticed the slip up. Seeing that she hadn't he continued, "Buffy you're on attack, so when we—err—I hold him down, you kill it. As for you Kennedy, you stay up here incase it escapes, if it does, do everything you can to try and stop it. Did everyone get that?"

"Right, one problem, you said this thing nearly killed you before, and it needs at least two people to hold it down then how are you going to do that on your own?" Kennedy asked.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Angel replied.

"Well I don't trust you and you might get one of us killed!"

"I have extra help…"

"From where?"

"From somewhere! Just go with me on this!"

"No, I'll hold him down. I'm probably stronger than you!"

" What? You're not stronger me!" he scoffs, "You're a girl."

"Excuse me?" Buffy joined in.

"We're like slayers!" Kennedy added.

"Well I have vampire strength."

Spike got annoyed with their bickering and decided to check out the hole himself. Angel didn't even notice he had gone. By the time Spike got back the argument had turned into a huge debate about who was the stronger sex.

"It's so obviously male—" Angel defended. He was cut off by Spike kicking dirt in his face.

"What the hell Spike?" He asked angrily.

"Let's go home kiddies! Daddy killed the little demon and now it's all better!" Spike quipped with a smirk on his face, feeling very smug.

"You killed it?"

"Yeah, I jumped on him, took his shovel, clanked it on his head and drove it through his chest. Then I buried him in the rubble. Stupid git didn't know what hit him." Spike bragged.

"But he was strong." Angel replied skeptically.

"Oh come 'on! Don't sound so amazed, I was always tougher than you anyway. I mean if that thing nearly killed you, then maybe you should think about retiring. By the way have you been gaining weight?" Spike patted a hand on his stomach. Making fun of Angel was one of the things that he would never stop enjoying.

"Oh Yeah?" Angel challenged. He stood up and shoved Spike backwards, "It's only because you were invisible! You had the upper hand!"

"You're missing the point, it was part of—Hey hold on, you just shoved me?"

"What, you can't take it?"

"No, you can touch me."

"I can touch you?" Angel patted Spike on the head, "Well would you look at that, I can touch you."

"Ugh!" Buffy snapped. She stood up and slapped Angel on the shoulder, "You can touch him? God that is so unfair!" She whined. It came out a little too frustrated than she had expected.

Both Angel and Spike quirked their eyebrows at her outburst, but Spike's was followed by a sweet smile.

Kennedy was now very confused. She was squatting on the ground looking up at a slayer who suddenly snapped and a vampire who was addressing a dead vampire and arguing with thin air "Okay!" Kennedy stood up, "Either both of you are crazy or I am, and I'm not crazy so someone start explaining."

Angel gave Buffy a questioning look; in turn Buffy looked down at her feet and started to play with dirt.

"I'm waiting," Kennedy held a stern expression on her face as she tapped her foot on the ground.

After 15 minutes of explanations and questions that were usually answered with an "I don't know," Kennedy was satisfied.

"So in a nutshell, Spike's back and the only person who can see him is Angel?" She asked.

"Yes, you won't tell anyone right? Not just yet." Buffy pleaded. Kennedy nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I'd better be heading back. I'll call if I find out anything to help Spike," Angel announced. "And Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"What you asked me earlier, I believe she does." Angel said, referring to whether he thought Buffy loved Spike. He forced a smile before disappearing into the shadows.

Buffy and Kennedy stood there in silence. "So, I should go ahead, give you guys time to catch up or something," Kennedy said awkwardly.

"Ehm, yeah. I mean if you want to, you don't have to." Buffy replied.

"Oh yes she does." Spike commented. He wanted to be alone with Buffy.

"No, I should go. See you at home."

When Kennedy was out of sight, Buffy spoke up: "Are you here?"

Spike ran his hand down Buffy's arm, and then hooked his arm around hers. They both started walking slowly out the cemetery. Though they just walked in silence for a few minutes, neither felt uncomfortable.

"You can stay with me tonight, if you'd like." Buffy finally said after mentally debating with herself if she should have made the offer or not.

Spike was taken aback; he placed a kiss on her temple to express his agreement.

"Is that a yes then?"

Spike unhooked his arm from Buffy's and turned and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and it stopped her dead in her tracks. He smiled as he admired her beauty. He played with a few stray strands of hair on her face before tucking them neatly behind her ears. He dipped his head down and let out an unnecessary exhale. Buffy felt his breath on her lips.

"Is he going to kiss me? He's going to kiss me!" She thought frantically.

Spike cupped his hand on Buffy's cheek and gently pulled her towards him. She tilted her head up, easing in to his touch. She closed her eyes. Their lips touched briefly, only for a second leaving both aching for more. They reluctantly turned to see the interruption.

"Slayer!" a stray vampire had called out, "What are you doing?" the vampire saw Buffy standing in a very weird position.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike noticed that the vampire couldn't see him. He grabbed the stake from Buffy's pocket and threw it straight into the vampire's heart.

"How'd you do that?" It asked Buffy just before turning to dust.

Spike shoved his hands in his pocket in annoyance. That interruption really threw him off. Buffy also stood there silently, unsure of what to say. "Guess it's getting late, we should really head home."

Spike waved his arm out in the air just behind Buffy. He wanted to put his arm around her but it all felt too strange now. He would come close to touching her then would pull back his arm. Instead he settled to awkwardly giving her a light pat on the back.

When they got back, everyone else was asleep. Buffy walked lazily up the stairs when she felt someone's hand on the shoulder; she turned to see no one there. "Yes Spike?" She flashed a genuine smile.

He took her hands and laid one flat on his palm. Using the tip of his finger, He then stroked letters onto her palm as if he were writing. Buffy understood what he was trying to tell her and remembered that the post-its were in her pocket. She handed them out in the air, not sure where she was supposed to be facing. Spike took it from her and wrote: '**Are you sure luv? I can sleep in the couch, it's fine with me'**

"Yeah, I'm sure" Buffy replied sheepishly.

Spike watched Buffy as she moved up on her bed, "So there's plenty of room on the bed, we can talk or something, or you can sleep if you want. It's not really talking is it, if I can't hear you. You can write, unless you don't want to—" Spike chuckled at her rambling and stopped her with his finger on her lips.

Spike got up on the bed and took Buffy's hands in his. He held one up to his cheek and leaned on to it so she could feel him.

She showed a weak smile "How long have you been back exactly?"

'Just got here two days ago. Have no idea why, not that I mind. It's really good to see you Buffy '

"With I could say the same," She said with a laugh "You have pretty hand writing"

'**Thanks' **

"Where were you, you know, before?"

'I don't remember'

They were silent for a bit. Buffy took back her hand and yawned.

'**You should get some rest.'**

"You didn't believe me…" It came out in a whisper but Spike heard her perfectly.

Spike knew what Buffy was talking about but stupidly wrote down anyway: **'What do you mean?'**

"You bloody well know what I mean," Hurt was evident in her tone. She shook it off and let out a laugh "I got that from you."

'Buffy, I'm sorry'

"I meant it you know, well I thought I did. Then you told me I didn't. Then you go and sacrifice yourself for the world. It hurt a lot, I cried all the time because you were gone. It wouldn't have hurt so much if I didn't love you right? But then again I couldn't be sure. Now that you're here, I couldn't bear it if you went away again. So I guess that means I really do."

Spike leaned forward and kissed Buffy on the forehead. He caressed her cheek affectionately. "Do you really?" he whispered.

He took the pen again and wrote: **'You should get some sleep now pet."**

Buffy clicked her tongue. She wanted to argue with him, annoyed with his reaction. She just told him she loved him for crying out loud. But then again it didn't register in his brain the first time. Stupid vampire! Stupid, stupid vampire! She tried to protest, but her eyelids were so heavy, and she was just so tired. Her protest came out in a mumble. "Will you hold me?" She managed to say before lying down and drifting to sleep.

Spike held her in his arms, and watched her sleep. It was the best night of his life all over again. "Do you really love me?" For years he longed for her to say those words, why was it he couldn't believe her? He stroked her hair gently as her head rested on his chest.

Buffy woke up a little while after sunrise. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She pulled herself into a sitting position and recalled the events of last night.

"Spike?" She saw a post-it on the door that wrote, **"Good morning luv, went out for a walk." **

She folded her arms and pouted in annoyance. She decided to wait for him to come back. She sat on her bed staring at the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and a floating mug entered.

"Oh, you're awake," Spike said. Buffy followed the mug with her eyes as it moved closer towards her.

"Is that for me? Set it down on the table there and come sit across me." She instructed sternly.

"Someone's a bit shirty this morning," Spike commented. He did what he was told and the moment he was on the bed across Buffy, he took her hand.

She flickered it away angrily. "You're still a dope!" Spike looks at her dumbfounded. He reached out for the post-its on her side table but before he could write on it Buffy slapped it away.

"Listen, you're a dope! You're back after 2 years and the first thing you say is 'I guess I'm back' Buffy said what Spike wrote mockingly. "Secondly, you kiss me and then you pat my back! How lame are you! And my personal favorite, I tell you I love you! I love you Spike and you tell me to go to sleep! I mean just because I don't look at you with googly eyes all the time doesn't mean I don't love you. See! You're a dope!" She folded her arms and glared in front of her angrily. "Well?"

"You're just going to sit there aren't you? And another thing I can't believe I was greeted with a post-it this morning!" Buffy scolded. The next thing she knew Spike lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily. She catches her breath for a second then he kisses her again. He stops a while and looks into her eyes as he's holding her head in his hands. "I love you so much Buffy."

"Yeah, okay. I forgive you for being a dope," She manages to get out before drowning in his kisses once more.

**A/N: Review will you please?**


	5. Part Of The Team

A/N: Okay, so my school's going to be starting in 2 days. WAAAH! but anyway, I'll only be able like once a week. But i hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. be patient with me! ()

Also this chapter is kinda fluffy!...

Chapter 5 - Part Of The Team

**'You don't know how long I've wanted to do that again.'** Spike wrote after their little making out session. Buffy let out a laugh. **'I love you Buffy, I always will'**

"I love you too" She said it so affectionately it made Spike's heart flop inside out in his chest. He took her hand.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened slightly and Dawn poked her head in. "Hey Buffy, I have to go buy school supplies today." She looked weirdly at Buffy, "My gosh your hairs a mess!"

"Oh, was I a little to rough?" Spike mused.

"Yeah, Uhm Do you want me to go with you?" Buffy was silently hoping Dawn would decline the offer. She wanted to be with Spike all day.

"No, I think I can manage on my own, I'm going to be a senior after all."

"Of course! Just be back by noon, I'm calling a house meeting."

When Dawn was out of the room, Spike picked up the pen and began to write, **'You gonna tell them about me?'**

Buffy let out a sigh, "Sadly, yes," She pouted, "I don't want to share you."

Spike had a smirk on his face, **'Well, you did say noon…That's a long time from now' **Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Kiss me." She demanded. He obliged.

The gang was gathered in the living room. All eyes were on Buffy. They were waiting for her to speak up. She took a deep breath, unsure of how to begin. Spike pressed a kiss on her head hoping to ease her up bit. Buffy couldn't help but smile. " Alright, well do you remember that little flying post-it incident? I lied. That wasn't me."

Xander, Willow and Dawn had blank faces not knowing where Buffy was going with this. Kennedy gestured a nod to encourage Buffy to go on. "Willow, that presence, do you feel it now? "

Willow scrunched her face in confusion, "Hmm…Now that you mention it, yeah I do!"

"That's…" She paused a while. "It's Spike, he's back." She finally said.

Buffy explained the situation the best she could and after a while all skepticism had died down. Spike greeted Dawn with a hug, who pleasantly reacted: "That is so cool how I can feel him but can't touch him!"

Xander on the other hand wasn't exactly throwing a welcome home party. He had remained seated on the couch with a sullen look on his face. His fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted in anger.

"Why'd you lie to us in the first place, Buffy?" He got out bitterly.

Buffy turned to him, slightly thrown off by the tone in Xander's voice. Before she could reply, he spoke up again.

"Too busy banging the undead and unseen right under our noses? Is that it? Why does that disgusting little _thing…_ " He was cut off by a slap to his face.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way!"

Xander remained motionless, his eyes downcast. "Why not her…" His voice cracked just before he finished saying it.

Buffy didn't feel so angry anymore. She was lucky enough to get Spike back, but Anya wasn't back for Xander. Still, she rebuked the fact Xander had to take his hurt out on Spike.

"I love him Xander, you know that? You're hurting but why take it out on him?"

Spike got wide-eyed. This was the first time Buffy let her feelings for him be there out in the open.

"Look at me…" Buffy urged her friend.

"I can't do this, my best to you both." He stormed down to the basement. Buffy made a move to follow him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Willow.

"I think it's better if we leave him for now"

The room had fallen silent. Dawn, Willow and Kennedy awkwardly left the room one by one. With a sigh, Buffy sat down in defeat. Why did her best friend have to be such a drama queen? She felt Spike's reassuring grip around her shoulders. He kissed her softly.

"I'll fix this," He said more to himself than her. He looked around for a piece of paper and found one. **'Don't worry love.'**

Xander heard his door open, and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up to find no one there.

"What are doing here Spike?" He spat out finding no need for courtesy.

Spike walked over to him and handed him a neatly folded piece of paper. Xander just stared at it, so Spike left it on the floor. As she walked up the stairs he heard Xander fidgeting with it.

Just before he reached the door, Spike heard him say: "Thank you…"

"Sorry mate." Spike said.

Buffy heard the basement door open, and quickly ran to it. "Spike?" she called out. He took her hand. "What happened?"

Spike guided her back to her room. **'I told him that I spoke with Anya before I returned, and that she was watching over him.'**

"But I thought you didn't remember where you came from."

**'I don't.'**

"Oh, thanks."

**'Truth not so comforting at times love. I didn't like seeing you all depressed. Had to do something.'**

Buffy took the pen from Spike, she drew on a big heart then wrote **'Buffy'** on top of it and **'William' **below it. She then swayed it from side to side as if to show it off. Spike chuckled at how adorable she looked. He took her hand and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Later that night, Spike tossed and turned on the bed beside Buffy. She, on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully. He grunted as he got up, and decided to clear his thoughts outside. He saw the "Buffy hearts William" on Buffy's door facing the hallway where she had put it earlier.

He went on the porch. His head was in his hands and was deep in thought. He was with Buffy now. But with his current state, he could never give her all she deserved. Being a vampire was bad enough, but now he had to be invisible and unheard. What if Angel couldn't fix him? What if he'd stay like this? She would put up with it, because she loved him. But because he loved her, he shouldn't let her. He spent his day with Buffy rather than usually sleeping. His tired eyes felt heavy and soon he dozed off on the porch.

Spike squinted when he opened his eyes, as he looked straight up to the sun. "Oh my god!" He shouted, patting himself all over trying to put out any parts of his body that had started to catch fire. After a few seconds he realized he was combusting. He walked over to the lawn and looked up at the sun again. He was speechless for a moment. "I—I can walk in the sun…" He ran as fast as he could up to Buffy's room. He excitedly jumped on her sleeping figure. "Buffy! Buffy! Come quick!" Spike was beaming like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Buffy!"

Buffy grunted when she felt the sudden weight that was on her. She was suddenly pulled by her shoulders and shook back and forth. "Spike?" She mumbled. She was only half awake. She felt him pull her by the arm to stand up. She yawned.

Spike saw that this was clearly not working. He picked her up, put one hand behind her knees and another supporting her back. He ran downstairs and out the door. He put her down gently.

It took Buffy a while to put together what was happening. "Spike! You! You're under the sun with no burny things! You're not burning right?" Her question was answered with his lips on hers. "This is amazing! When you come back to living color we can do all sorts of things" she squealed in excitement. "We could go out for picnics, and watch the sun rise together, you could hold my bags when we go shopping, and have brunch!" Buffy couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

Spike's fears from last night came back to him. Living color? Could he really go back to that? But he looked at Buffy and she was just so happy. He couldn't help but feel optimistic. He pushed those fears to the back of his mind and pulled her into a hug.

They entered the house and saw Dawn just coming down the stairs.

"Dawn! Hey!" Buffy greeted happily, "Did you see how I came in from the outside? And did you know that Spike's beside me and that he's not burning up? He can walk in the sun!"

"What with all the screaming?" Willow asked as she walked down with Kennedy.

"Really! It's so early in the morning!" Kennedy whined.

"Spike all being able to be under the sun without ouchies!" Dawn replied.

"Oh! Great, sorry I'll be more enthusiastic later when I'm not so sleepy." Willow said.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Kennedy said.

"Congratulations," Xander, who over heard everything, said genuinely.

Buffy smiled at him, and he smiled back. That was all the apology she needed.

They were all having breakfast together in the kitchen.

"So!" Dawn began, "I saw that little post-it on your door Buffy!"

"Ooooh! Buffy!" Willow taunted, "Muah, muah, muah"

"Spike and Buffy sitting in a tree…" Dawn wanted to sing.

"Oh really, are you guys this childish?" Buffy asked pretending to be hurt.

"Oh! You know you like it," Kennedy joined in.

Spike smiled at them. They were genuinely happy for them. A smirk played across his face, he scooped up a bit of Buffy's cereal on her spoon and held it in front of her mouth.

Buffy's opened her mouth slightly as Spike fed her.

"Aww! That's adorable!" Dawn squealed. "I wonder when the wedding will be."

Buffy choked on the cereal she meant to swallow and Spike dropped the spoon he was holding. Awkward silence fell over the room.

"Oops." Dawn murmured apologetically.

They heard someone run up the stairs. Then run back down. The post-its came floating into the kitchen.

**'You know what, that's not such a bad idea.'**

Buffy saw what Spike wrote and her heart started to race.

**'Buffy, WILL YOU MARRY ME?' **was the next thing Spike wrote. Buffy was speechless. Her mouth hung a little open. She attempted to speak but no words came out of her mouth so she resorted to smile and nod.

Suddenly the phone rung but no one went to pick it up. All remained in their seats watching Buffy. The machine answered it.

"Buffy, It's Angel. I've news on Spike. Call me back." Came the voice from the other line.

Buffy cleared her throat, "Yes Spike!" she finally was able to say. He found her hand and held it, "God William, I'd love to!" She added ecstatically.

A/N: Pleaaaassseee review ( ugh I sound so needy xD)


	6. Bad News Baby

A/N Thanks to all the reviewers! Hugs and Kisses to you all Weeeee!! this probably isnt a very good chapter. I kind of wrote it in a hurry... but please do review.

Chapter 6 - Bad News Baby

The rest of the day was hectic because Buffy wanted to get right on the wedding plans. She was here and there making calls and preparations. What invitations would look like, what kind of dresses the bride maids would wear, what flavor the cake would be, and all the rest.

The phone rang, sending her running past the living room. But before she could pick it up, a strong arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to an armchair.

"Spike honey, I need to pick up the phone." She said over the ringing.

Spike took her palm and started writing on it. **'But I haven't had you to myself the whole day ****:)' **he wrote down as he gently nipped her ear.

Once again, the machine picked up and it was still Angel on the other line. "Buffy, call back soon."

Buffy tried to get up, only to be scooped up by Spike and carried up to her room.

It was around 2 in the morning and Buffy and Spike were sound asleep in each other's arms. A loud bang on the door sent both of them startling awake.

"Don't let the cheerios get away!" Spike exclaimed after being snapped out of a dream.

"Spike?" Buffy called.

Spike quickly registered what was going on and put his hand over Buffy's. The banging came again. The two quickly made their way down the stairs. It was Angel at the door.

"This barging in here in the middle of the night has got to stop." Buffy joked as soon as she saw Angel.

"Evenin' ponce," Spike greeted with a smirk.

They all went into the living room and sat themselves down.

"What's up? Did you find out how to fix Spike yet?" Buffy quickly cut to the chase.

Angel unfortunately didn't give her the convenience. "Why didn't you call back?"

Buffy beamed, looking at Angel with bright eyes. "We're engaged!"

"That we are," Spike said as he put his arm around Buffy.

"And I would really appreciate it if I could actually see my fiancé. So can we get to the Spike getting back to normal?"

"Right. Well, we looked up the amulet and turns out Spike, you're not suppose to be back at all. It's not supposed to work that way. We checked some other references and it said that the amulet was to work like a transporter. You were to decompose your physical body and your soul would be brought to judgment. I'm guessing that's heaven or hell."

"So, What happened?

"When Sunnydale came back. And Buffy came back; she was so close to the spot where you were transported. Your attachment to her was strong enough to bring you back. But only your soul because you body's been long dusted."

"Hold on. What does that mean for him?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Well we're trying to get his body back and the research is still going on to look for some more clues."

"Is that why I can walk under the sun? Because I'm just a soul" Spike asked.

"You can? I guess that makes sense. Your soul isn't part of your being a vampire."

"How long till we find out?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. They'll give me a call once they know something"

"Ow why don't you stay for the night? You can help Spike pick out his tux!" Buffy offered.

"Which reminds me, I don't have a best man, and I don't have friends here except you. I was wondering if you you'd be my best man."

"Yeah, I'd be honored."

Angel slept on the couch while Buffy and Spike went back upstairs. When Spike was sure Buffy was asleep, he gently let her go and made his way downstairs.

Upon sensing someone coming near, Angel woke up. The first thing he saw was Spike scowling at him.

"Do you sleep through anything?" Spike asked annoyed.

"What's up?"

"It might not work right? I may never go back to normal. I sensed your fear when Buffy told you we were engaged."

"Why'd you do something stupid and propose when you knew it wasn't a sure thing."

"I know that! I'm not stupid. But god, she just looked so happy when she found out I didn't burn in the sunlight. She made picnic plans."

"What happens if you don't bet your body back? Are you going to live like this forever? I'm guessing the soul is immortal."

"Call off the wedding I guess. I can't let Buffy marry someone who's not really there. She deserves far more than that."

"Things would be easier if we never got turned. We'd be dead a century ago."

"Yeah. But I don't regret it. If hadn't become a vampire, I'd never have lived this long. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met her. And I wouldn't change that for anything."

It was morning not long after and Buffy was still optimistically making wedding plans. Spike and Angel were bickering about some stupid issue, which looked really weird to the other, seeing Angel yelling at the wall.

Buffy entered the living room carrying a draft of the invitation. "Spikey?"

"Excuse me mate, the soon to be Mrs. is calling." Spike said to Angel.

Spike put his arm around her to let her know he was there.

"Does this look okay to you?" She asked holding up the invitation.

"Tell her I love it." Spike told Angel.

"He says he loves it. You better not get used to this Spike, I'm not standing around here being your microphone."

Just then Angel's mobile phone rang. He excused himself and went into another room.

A few minutes later he returned with a glum expression on his face. Buffy was too preoccupied with the invitation that she didn't notice Angel come back in. Spike on the other hand, read Angel's expression and knew right away that something was wrong.

He walked over to Buffy and gave her shoulder a squeeze. He then led her to the couch and sat her down. She saw Angel's expression, and her heart sank.

"What'd they say?" She asked already knowing it was bad news.

Spike held her hand tightly trying to ready her for what Angel might say.

"I'm sorry Buffy, Spike…you can't get back your body, at least not the way you want it. And you don't have much time left. They found out that if someone's soul was brought back, it only had a few days to be here, maybe 5 days or less. It will go back to wherever it came from. There's a spell, that can regenerate your body, but that will give you only a few hours. Also, doing the spell will lessen the time your soul gets to stay here. The second your regenerated body turns back to dust, so does your soul disappear."

With every word that Angel spoke the more Buffy's heart ached. Spike was holding her hand to tightly now that it started to hurt. She didn't care; she was going to lose him again.

"So I'm going lose him either way?" She got out bitterly.

"I'm—I'm sorry"

Buffy felt Spike let go of her hand. She heard the front door open and shut close.

Spike knew it wasn't fair to leave Buffy there but he needed time to think

"Spike?" Buffy called out helplessly even though she knew he had already left. "God, I can't do this." She wept before running up to her room.

A/N: This is probably the 3rd to the last chap. click the button that says "submit review" !


	7. Silver Lining

A/N: Thanks to all you who reviewed. D happy ending eh?… hmm we'll see… (Laughs maniacally)

Chapter 7 – Silver Lining

A few hours had passed and Spike wasn't back yet. Buffy hadn't left her room. The rest of the gang was downstairs. They had tried a few times to talk to Buffy but she would just plead for them to leave her be.

"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked the others.

"What _can _we do, Dawnie?" Willow sighed.

"This must be so hard for them." Dawn murmured.

Spike walked aimlessly around town, soaking up the sunlight. He smiled when he saw The Bronze still in the same place. "She kissed me here." He told himself. He continued walking immersed in his thoughts. He clenched his fists at the circumstances they were in. Why couldn't things work out the way they did in those cheesy romantic comedies?

He smiled again when he passed the police station remembering the time he let Buffy beat him so badly. How far they've come since that night. He felt helpless again. Just like the time Buffy died to save Dawn and the world. He remembered the glint in her eyes as she was making wedding plans. Sharp pangs hit his heart when he thought he had to leave her…again. He looked up to the sky with longing as if it would tell him what to do.

"Bugger this!" he muttered striding his way back to the Summers' home.

"Spike!" Angel exclaimed getting off his chair and walking towards the front door.

"Hey, where's Buffy?" Spike asked him as walked in through the closed door.

"Up in her room." Angel answered. "Where have you been?"

"That's not important, look I've decided what to do. I need to talk to Willow."

Buffy silently crept out of her room and into the bathroom. The murmurs downstairs were inaudible but she didn't really want to listen to her friends' pity talk right now. She let the water rush over her. Thoughts of what had happened in the past few hours made her slam her fist in the wall almost breaking the tile. Her life had gone from perfect bliss to utter agony in the short span of a day. Everything in her life had to be complicated. Couldn't the world let her be happy for once? Suddenly the aroma of incense from candle's filled the bathroom. She hurriedly got up, dried herself, and put her clothes on.

The scent of the burning candles was even stronger out in the hallway. She ran downstairs only to see Spike in between a circle of lit candles while Willow was chanting near by. Spike met her eyes apologetically. What did he do now? Did he make Willow do the spell without asking her first? She made a move to kick away the candles when Spike jumped in front of her and they collided. She could touch him now.

"Sorry pet…" he whispered.

She clenched her fist and threw a hard punch to his nose before running back upstairs.

"I suppose I should have expected that." Spike mused. He turned to Willow with a thankful smile before running up after Buffy.

Buffy heard Spike running up the stairs and she locked her door. "Buffy?" he said so gently it made her heart melt. It felt so good to hear his voice again. She was almost tempted to open the door and just throw herself at him. "Buffy?" he said again making her swoon. Why did his voice have to sound so darned sexy?

She managed to scrape a little courage to answer him back. "Go away," she whimpered. It sounded much stronger and convincing in her head but her cracked voice had failed her.

"Love, please open the door."

"You're so unfair!" There. That sounded kind of convincing.

"Open the door Buffy, please."

"No."

"Buffy…" he said so gently again. Unfortunately, he wasn't so gentle with the door and before Buffy knew it Spike was in front of her holding her face close to his. His beautiful blue eyes burning into her.

He looked so good that she couldn't help herself. She flung her arm around his neck and kissed him hard. They stood there kissing each other passionately for a while until Buffy pushed him away.

"No! You can't do that!" Buffy said angrily.

"But you kissed me first love," he replied with a laugh.

"That's not the point!" She pouted. He look a step closer and quirked his eyebrow in the adorable way he did. She lost self-control again. She yanked on his shirt and pulled him to another kiss. Her fingers twisted around in his hair as she pushed his against the wall still kissing him. She pulled back again and slapped him on the head.

"You selfish pig!" She yelled at him.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He smiled the way his cheeks dug into his face. That did it for Buffy…again. She roughly grabbed his face and kissed him again. Spike picked her up and brought her to her bed pinning her down in between his arms.

"I love you." He slurred.

Her expression turned angry again and she pushed him off her. He fell off the bed, letting out a groan when he hit the floor. He got up with ease and looked at her intently.

"How can you say you love me? And you go and do this! Without even asking me!" she screamed at him.

He got back on the bed and she backed away from him. "Buffy I—"

She cut him off, "What were you thinking? We'd have these last few hours together and then what? You go back from where you came from… I'm the one who has to stay behind…" Her voice cracked at her last statement.

"The last thing I ever want is to hurt you..."

"Not having you around hurts me!"

"You should have seen how happy you looked when you found out I could go out in the sun. I did this for you."

"This is for me is it? How thoughtful!" she bit out sarcastically. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"You didn't deserve that kind of life Buffy… you didn't want me. Not that way" He kept his voice calm.

"All I ever want is you Spike…"

"Well I was just going to fade away anyway!" His voice was angry now. He composed himself. He reached out for her cheek but she looked away. He leaned in closer and took her tilted face towards him.

"I'll find you. Even if I end up in the deepest pit of hell, I'll climb my way to you. We can have a few hours and I couldn't bear it if we spent it arguing."

She didn't answer him at first. He took her hand gently. "Buffy, please…"

"How long? How long till you find me again?"

"I don't know…" he replied honestly.

"That's not good enough for me."

"Then what? I'll be gone in a few hours and if you stop being so stubborn we can make it the best hours of our lives!" he yelled wanting to knock some sense into her.

"Don't get mad." She pouted.

"Buffy…" She cut him off with her finger on his lips.

"Spike." She took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted to happen now. "You've given me everything. You've always sacrificed your own interests for me. What have I ever done for you? It's my turn"

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and stood up. "Do you mind if I take one hour of our time?" she asked. Spike looked very confused.

"Okay…but hurry." He finally said.

"Wait here."

Sure enough, Buffy was back in an hour.

"What did you do?" Spike asked.

"You'll see." She smiled sweetly and walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Come' on, we don't want to waste our time now."

"Where are we going?"

"Does doesn't matter."

With that they were out the door.

A/N: I promise it gets better! This chapter was just kind of a bridge for my ending. But there's one chapter after this. And then the ending ;)REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
